ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Bam
are aliens from the Planet Bam that first appeared in episode 5 of Ultraman 80. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 1.79 m *Weight: 80 kg *Origin: Planet Bam History Pre-Ultraman 80 At some point in the past, the Alien Bam created a train capable of traversing the barrier between the 3rd and 4th Dimensions, luring unknowing humans on to it. In the 4th Dimension, they were mind controlled and used as slaves to help in the creation of Mechagiras. Ultraman 80 The Alien Bam was a race of aliens from Planet Bam, seemingly the 4th Dimension's equivalent to Earth. For a long time they sought to escape the 4th Dimension and enter the 3rd instead, deciding to make a plan to invade Earth. Through the use of mind controlled human labor, they created the war machine known as Mechagiras with the ability to travel between the 3rd and 4th Dimensions with ease. With Mechagiras's completion, they could put into motion their vile plot. The first step of their plan was capturing Takeshi Yamato, the human form of Ultraman 80 and current defender of Earth to ensure he could not interfere with their plans. It was successful, having brought him into the 4th Dimension on an inter-dimensional train. TBA Trivia *Some sources claim that the train in the episode is The Train In The Vary Dimension; however, it is currently unconfirmed. Powers and Weapons *Inter-Dimensional Train: Through the use of unknown technology, the Alien Bam created a train capable of traversing between the 3rd and 4th Dimensions and used it transport human slaves. Its presence is seemingly signaled by the bending of space and time as the night sky distorted when it appeared. *Batons: Most Alien Bam were armed with batons. *Power: The Alien Bam are said to have "the power of 50 green berets". Despite this, Takeshi Yamato was still able to seamlessly take out entire groups of them. *Dimension Core: In their base, the Alien Bam had a core like device capable altering the 4th Dimension to their will, mind controlling humans and preventing the transformation devices of ultras from working. *Human Disguise: Alien Bam can alter their appearances to be that of humans, using it to lull Takeshi into a false sense of security. *The 4th Dimension: The home dimension of the Alien Bam, no matter where you go, you'll eventually wind back in the same place you started from. Devices such as watches are also useless while in the 4th Dimension. Alien Bam Human Disguise.png|Human Disguise Other Media Ultraman 80 (Seiji Imura) In the manga version of Ultraman 80, the Alien Bam reappeared in a sequel story where they start a more full-on invasion of Earth, taking a kid hostage and bringing forth a new Mechagiras No.2 capable of separating into three parts similar to another robot. Despite their new improvements, UGM manages to reseal the 4th Dimension while 80 destroys Mechagiras No.2 with a combination of Ultra Boomerangs and Saxium Ray. Gallery ALIENBAM II.jpg Alien Bam I.png Alien Bam.png 88bb8faa.jpg Category:Seijin Category:Ultraman 80 Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Ultraman 80 Category:Undefeated Villians